Controlling the Demon Within
by sexymama25
Summary: Yusuke loses control of his demon side and hurts Keiko. He leaves for spirit world because he's afraid to be around humans. Keiko follows him to spirit world. Will Keiko be able to convince Yusuke to return to the real world before he gets hurt himself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yusuke and Keiko are out on a date when Yusuke senses a demon nearby he transforms into his demon self. Yusuke attacks the demon the demon fearing for his life quickly grabs Keiko to use as a human shield. Yusuke so enraged in his demon form doesn't see Keiko and attacks the demon with his claws striking Keiko in the chest. Her hears Keiko groans and reverts to himself. He looks down to see the now dead Demon holding Keiko's body then he remembers what happened.

"Keiko please be alright I couldn't live with myself if you died" Yusuke says clutching her to his chest.

"Yusuke are you okay" Keiko stutters out spitting up blood.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry I'll get you too a Doctor" Yusuke says wrapping her in his coat and running as quickly as possible to the hospital.

Yusuke picks Keiko up and using his demon speed gets her to the hospital quickly. The nurse takes Keiko from his arms and asks what happened.

"She was attacked by a demon can you help her" Yusuke asks the nurse.

"We'll do everything we can for her" The nurse says laying Keiko still body on a gurney.

The nurse quickly rushes Keiko into a room to examine the extent of her wounds. Yusuke is standing outside pacing back and forth nervously. A few minutes later the nurse comes out. She's going to be okay they're taking her up for surgery right now.

"Why is something wrong?" Yusuke asks worriedly.

"She has some internal injuries but no vital organs were hit by the demons claws" The nurse tells him giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Miss I think I'll wait until she comes out of surgery" Yusuke says.

Yusuke sits there and replies what happened. He knew the demon would try something like that then why couldn't he stop himself from striking out. It was like he couldn't control his demon side. He shakes his head and continues to wait. Two hours later the nurse comes back out and talks to him.

"Mr. Urameshi your friend is in her room now you can go see her now" The nurse says telling him Keiko's room number.

Yusuke quickly gets up and goes to the room that she told him. He walks in and sees Keiko all bandaged up it breaks his heart and then he walks over to the bed and kisses Keiko on her forehead.

"I love you so much Keiko Yukimura and that's why I have to leave I can't trust myself around humans anymore not until I can control my demon side" Yusuke whispers to Keiko before he turns to leave.

He sees a notepad laying next to her bed he grabs the pen and writes Keiko a note.

Dear Keiko

By the time you read this I will already be in spirit world. Don't try to find me and don't worry about me I'm fine. I am so sorry for hurting you I will find some way to make this up to you I promise. I want be back until I can control my demon side I love you Keiko and I always will and that's why I have to leave I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you again.

Signed

Yusuke Urameshi

After writing the letter he quickly places it on the table next to Keiko's bed and leaves out the door as soon as he's outside the hospital he opens a portal to spirit world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yusuke arrives in spirit world he goes to a bar trying to find someone who can train him how to control his demon side.

"Well look a human got lost in spirit world" A demon says walking up to Yusuke.

Yusuke turns around flashing his fangs at them before uttering.

"Who you calling human you stinking worm demon?" Yusuke says turning towards him and showing his fangs.

"Who do you think you are human?" The demon says looking at Yusuke angrily.

"Shut it Rocko" The bartendar says.

"Fine I'll catch up with you later human" The demon says walking back to his table

Yusuke turns to the bartendar.

"Do you know how to get to Koenma's house" Yusuke asks.

"Yeah but that information will cost you" The bartendar says smugly.

Yusuke is getting very angry he feels his demon power growing. His hair begins to grow long and his fangs grow longer as well as his claws and his eyes turn a bloodshot red.

"Tell me what I want to no right now or I'll kill you" Yusuke says starting to growl and grabbing the bartendar under the neck digging his claws in it.

"Calm down now man just keep this path straight it's at the top of the mountain at the end of a firey pit" The bartendar says trying to breath with the claws digging into his throat.

"Bye" Yusuke says jumping through the rough and going in the direction the man told him.

Meanwhile back in the real world Keiko is starting to wake up when she opens her eyes she sees the worried faces of her mother and father.

"Oh sweetheart we were worried sick when Yusuke called us last night we're glad you're okay" Her mom and dad say nervously.

"Were is Yusuke at anyway" Keiko asks looking around for him.

"He left you this letter Keiko we didn't read it" Her mother says handing her the letter.

Keiko opens the letter and reads it not believing her own eyes. The jerk how dare he run off on her well he's not getting away that easily I'll follow him to spirit world and drag his ass back to the human world if I have to Keiko vows. Just then the door opens and in walks Kuwabara.

"Hey Keiko how you doing" Kuwabara says.

"I've been better what about you" Keiko says.

Just then the nurse walks in with Keiko's release papers.  
"I can go home thank God" Keiko says happily.

"Yes, but you need to take it easy and make sure you don't ripe any of those stitches or you'll be back in here" The nurse says before handing her the discharge papers.

"Okay I promise" Keiko says crossing her fingers behind her back with a sly look on her face.

Once the papers are signed Keiko gets dressed and leaves with her parents and Kuwabara. Later on at Keiko's house Kuwabara is sitting in Keiko's room looking at her strangely.

"I need you to find me a portal into spirit world" Keiko says looking at Kuwabara seriously.  
"What are you crazy or are you trying to committ suicide?" Kuwabara says staring at her.

"No I am not crazy I have to find Yusuke" Keiko says.

"He just needs sometime to cool down if he isn't back in a few weeks I'll go in and get him myself" Kuwabara says.

"Fine but if you go I'm going with you and that's final" Keiko says.

"I see why Yusuke never argues with you because he can't win" Kuwabara says finally giving in and throwing his hands up in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few weeks later Kuwabara and Keiko are sitting in her bedroom with Hiei and Kurama.

"What do you want Kuwabara?" Hiei asks angrily.

"I need you to find me a portal into spirit world" Kuwabara says seriously.

"Why?" Hiei asks suspiciously.

"Stop asking so many questions can you find us a portal or not" Keiko says fed up with this crap.

"Yes I can but why" Kurama asks now getting worried.

"We're going into spirit world to bring Yusuke back" Kuwabara says.

"What do you mean we?" Hiei asks looking at Kuwabara strangely.  
"Keiko is insisting on going" Kuwabara says/

"Are you crazy Yusuke will rip us to shreds if he found out we let you go to spirit world" Hiei and Kurama say scaredly.

"Well I'm not going to sit here and wait for the man I love to come back I'm going to get him" Keiko says getting a determined look on his face.

"I see why Yusuke says you can never argue with her" Kurama says giving in to Keiko's demands.

"Fine you can come but we're going to protect you from danger" Hiei says also giving up.

After a lot of planning and discussing they decide that they will head into spirit world in three days to find the wayward spirit detective. Three days later they are all standing outside an old abandoned building.

"Are you sure there's a portal to spirit world here" Keiko asks.

"Yes now come on" Hiei says pulling her into the old abandoned warehouse

They walk inside and are enveloped by a bright light when they open there eyes they're no longer on Earth. Keiko grabs Kuwabara's arm afraid of all the creatures crawling around. Hiei grabs one of the creature.

"Have you seen a human in spirit world" Hiei asks the creature.

"Why would I tell you demon?" The creature says squirming to be free.

"Because if you don't I'll use my sword to cut you to ribbons" Hiei says with an evil smile on his face

"Okay yes, I've heard of the human/demon halfbreed he went to a bar in town looking for Koenma's house" The creature says gasping for breath from Hiei's tight grip around his throat.

"How long ago?" Hiei asks digging his claws into the creatures throat.

"A few weeks no one heard from him since though but if I were you I would stay away from him" The creature says .

"Come on we no were he's heading let's go" Hiei says throwing the demon to the ground.

Hiei drops the creature back down on the ground and follows behind the others. Ten minutes later they enter the town and find the bar Yusuke went to.

"Hey you seen a half human half demon in here" Kurama asks.  
"Yeah I sent him to the firey pits" The bartendar says with a sadistic smile.

Hiei grabs the man by the collar and shakes him.

"Are you freaking crazy he could be killed there he'll never make it to Koenma's house like that" Hiei says grabbing the bartendar by the throat.

"What is it Hiei?" Keiko asks worriedly.

"The fire pits are what seperates Koenma's palace from the demon it is a long arduous journey and very dangerous" Hiei says intentionally leaving something out.

"We're wasting time here we have to save him" Kurama says also getting a worried look on his face.

The four leave the bar and head towards the firey pits praying that they find Yusuke before its to late. Hiei is in a hurry to because he didn't tell them everything the firey pit can also turn a half-breed until a full demon forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yusuke is tired after traveling so far for so long so he finds a little village to rest in. When he awakens he is tied to the ground. He tries to break the ropes but he is unable to.

"It appears our guest has woken up" One demon creature says.

Yusuke looks around to see some strange demon creatures with pointy claws standing around him. Yusuke continues to try and break the bonds that hold him but still can't.

"What are you doing here human do you come from Koenma's kingdom?" The head demon demands angrily.

"No I am trying to get to Koenma's kingdom" Yusuke says hoping they'll tell him how to get there.

"You will not go any further your journey ends here" one of the demons says poking him with his staff.

Yusuke flinches from the pain and then he notices the spot of blood coming from his side as all the little creature gather around him with there staffs in hand. That's when Yusuke notices that the tips are arrows that can penetrate flesh. Yusuke continues to struggle to try and break his bonds but still he is unable to. Another creature pokes him in the side causing more blood to come out. Yusuke's eyes start to turn red as the pain overrides his sense of control.

"Are you ready to die human" the leader of the demon creatures asks?

"No are you" Yusuke says as his fangs begin to grow.

Another poke and Yusuke howls out in pain breaking one arm free from the bonds that bound him to the ground. The creatures stare at him in total fear wondering how it's possible.

"What are you?" The demon asks scaredly.

"I'm your worst nightmare" Yusuke says breaking the rest of the bonds and attacking the creatures.

The demons scatter running in fear. Yusuke is trying to regain control but he can't all he sees is he tearing the village apart and killing anything that gets in his way. He is just about to destroy a house when a little child steps out. Yusuke stops himself and slowly begins turning back to normal clutching his bleeding side as he jumps out of the village and continues on his journey to Koenma's house to figure out how to control his demon side. Soon Yusuke collapses on the side of the road from lost of blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hiei, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Kurama leave the bar heading towards the fire pits a couple a days pass and they arrive in a village that is practically destroyed. Hiei stops to speak with one of the demons there.

"Hello fellow demon what happened to your village" Hiei asks.

"A great human/demon creature attacked and nearly killed all of use" The demon creature says

"Why?" Hiei asks.

"We captured him and were questioning him when he started transforming once he saw his own blood and he attacked us he stopped though we he saw a child" The demon replies looking very nervous.

Hiei gets a worried look on his face now. Yusuke's demon side it taking more control since they're in spirit world if they don't return him to the human world soon Yusuke will no longer exist as a human.

"Hiei did they tell you anything" Keiko asks worriedly.

"Yeah Yusuke passed through here a couple days ago he can't be to far ahead of us he was bleeding when he left" Hiei replies.

"What do you mean he was bleeding is he hurt?" Keiko asks worriedly.

"He'll be fine Keiko his demon blood will heal him" Kurama says trying to calm down the hysterical girl.

Hiei and Kurama share a worried look that Kuwabara notices. Kuwabara tells Keiko to help the villagers clean up the place.

"What is it that you're not telling me?" Kuwabara says looking at Hiei and Kurama angrily.

"Fine the fire pit can turn a half-demon into a full demon" Hiei says.

"What why wouldn't you tell us this?" Kuwabara says getting nervous also.  
"Because I didn't want Keiko to worry" Kurama says loooking over at the girl helping the demons clean up there destroyed village.  
Just then they are stop talking as Keiko walks back over to them.

"Are you guys ready to go" Keiko asks cheerily.

"Yeah let's head out" Hiei says.

They continue walking that's when Hiei smells blood he holds up his hands and beckons for them to stop.

"Is something wrong" Keiko asks ne rvously.

"No I smell his blood he's nearby" Hiei says smelling the air.

"Well come on let's find him before we lose his scent" Keiko says pulling the other three behind her.

The four continue on until they come to a bend in the road and then Hiei stiff and takes the right path following Yusuke's blood scent.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yusuke soon awakens in his demon form and smells a familiar scent and quickly takes off running. Then he stops and smiles evilly as his sharp fangs grow longer. He turns back and heads towards the familiar scent with an evil grin on his face. Hiei stops having a worried look on his face.

"Hiei what's wrong why did you stop" Keiko asks worriedly.

"He's coming" Hiei says.

Just then a demon jumps out of the trees and heads straight for Keiko. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara surround her.

"She's my mate you filthy demon out of my way" Yusuke says angrily.

"Yusuke you don't want to do this" Keiko says

"Yes, I do move before I destroy you" Yusuke says flexing his claws.

"Yusuke please stop before you hurt someone" Keiko yells .

"I want the girl and I want let you stop me" Yusuke says running at them full speed.

Hiei and Kurama jump out of the way Kuwabara produces his spirit sword to block the attack.

"Yusuke we're your friends we don't want to fight you" Kuwabara says.

"To bad because you have something I want" Yusuke says angrily.

He attacks again knocking Kuwabara to the ground and knocking him unconscious. Hiei attacks with his sword trying to stop Yusuke from attacking Kuwabara again.

"You will not stop me from taking what is rightfully mine" Yusuke says knocking Hiei's hand away.

"Kurama get Keiko out of here now" Hiei yells blocking Yusuke from Kuwabara who is unconscious on the ground.

"What about you?" Kurama asks worriedly.

"I'll hold him off" Hiei says struggling to hold Yusuke at bay with his own demon strength.

Kurama quickly speeds off with Keiko on his back leaving Hiei behind to fight Yusuke. Kurama finds a well hidden cave and puts Keiko inside for her own protection.

"Where are you going?" Keiko asks scaredly.

"No where I'll just be outside just stay quiet okay and don't move" Kurama says.

"Okay" Keiko says.

Meanwhile Hiei is bleeding from his left shoulder and his right eye is starting to turn black and Yusuke is smirking at him evilly.

"Tell me where your friend took my mate" Yusuke says grabbing Hiei in the collar and throwing him to the ground.

"I want tell you anything" Hiei says raising his sword preparing to attack again.

Yusuke using his super human speed runs up to Hiei and kicks him in the face knocking him unconscious on the ground. He sniffs the air to find kurama's scent. He catches a whiff of it and quickly runs off following the scent. A little while later he finds Kurama sitting on a boulder.

"Where is my mate at?" Yusuke says angrily staring at Kurama.

"She ran off that way" Kurama says trying to keep Yusuke's attention away from the cave.

Yusuke sniffs the air and still smells Keiko's scent nearby.

"You're hiding her tell me where she is before you end up like your friend" Yusuke says staring at Kurama menancingly.  
"I don't no where she is" Kurama says blocking the cave from his view.

"It's your funeral" Yusuke says evilly with a smirk on his face.

Yusuke runs at kurama at full speed knocking him to the ground and straddling him.

"Tell me where she is or I'll kill you" Yusuke says raising his fist in the air to hit Kurama who is helpless on the ground.

Keiko hearing this and fearing for Kurama's life quickly comes out from her hiding spot.

"Keiko run" Kurama says struggling to loosen Yusuke's grip on him.  
"You come with me now or I'll kill him" Yusuke says threateningly.

"Don't hurt him and I'll come with you" Keiko says.

Yusuke walks over grabs Keiko and runs off at top speed leaving a speechless and weakened Kurama laying on the ground. He quickly pulls himself up and heads back to the others using the communicator to contact Koenma. He finds Hiei pulling himself up off the ground.

"Where is Keiko?" Hiei asks using his sword as a crutch.

"Yusuke has here" Kurama says limping severely to.

Just then they hear a groan coming and quickly rush over to help Kuwabara up off the ground.

"What hit me?" Kuwabara says trying to sit up.

"Yusuke" Hiei says helping Kuwabara to stand.  
The three friend stare at each other with worried looks on there faces. Just then the communicator beeps.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kurama quickly answers his communicator as a picture of Koenma appears on the screen.

"Hello Kurama what seems to be the problem" Koenma asks worriedly.

"Yusuke has Keiko in spirit world heading towards the fire pit and he's in demon form and he thinks Keiko is his mate" Kurama says hurriedly into the communicator.

"You must stop him before he completes the mating process and turns Keiko into a demon as well" Hiei yells into the communicator.

"What are you serious?" Koenma asks.  
"Yes if he mates with Keiko while his demon side is in control he will transform her into a demon or kill her, if he mates with her when his human sides in control she might still be turned into a half-demon also" Koenma says.

Three very shocked boys stare at the screen not believing what they just heard.

"We have to go Koenma we have to stop Yusuke once and for all" Kuwabara says.

Kurama closes his communicator bending over so that Kuwabara can climb on. Then they speed off into the night towards the fire pit hoping they'll make it in time to stop Yusuke from making a big mistake. Meanwhile Yusuke and Keiko are stopping to rest. Yusuke shuts his eyes and Keiko quickly tries to escape. Yusuke opens his eyes to find his mate gone.

"Keiko you can't hide from me come on" Yusuke says in a sweet voice.

"Yusuke don't let the demon control you come back to me" Keiko says

"I am Yusuke now come out so we can go home" Yusuke says sweetly.

"You're not my Yusuke" Keiko says angrily.

Yusuke sniffs the air finally catching her scent as she runs away from the village. Yusuke quickly takes off after her. Keiko continues to look behind her worriedly knowing that Yusuke is right on her tail. Just then something jumps out in front of her.

"Are you surprised to see me" Yusuke says with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Yusuke please don't do this" Keiko says.

"Why not I love you?" Yusuke says.

"Yusuke loves me you're his demon side" Keiko says angrily.

"So I am a part of Yusuke if you love him you love me too" Yusuke says.

Yusuke advances towards her with a sinister gleam in his eye. Yusuke circles around Keiko with an evil smile on his face before he grabs her around the waist and pulls her close to him his claws digging into her side. Yusuke smile the blood and his eyes turn back to an brown color he quickly releases Keiko. Keiko turns around and meets tearstained brown eyes as he falls to the ground.

"Yusuke are you okay" Keiko asks worriedly.

"Yeah but we have to get away the demon in me is getting stronger" Yusuke says.

"Let's stay here and rest we'll head out for the real world first thing tomorrow" Keiko says.

"Okay Keiko" Yusuke says.

The two fall asleep near the village not knowing that strange creatures were watching them while they slept.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kurama and Hiei run quickly following Yusuke's trail. They stop in a field they look across and see Keiko and Yusuke fast asleep.

"We should let them sleep for now" Kuwabara says.

"I agree we'll take turns keeping watch" Kurama says.

"Agreed" Hiei says.

Hiei takes the first watch making sure that everything is all clear. 4 hours later he wakes Kurama up to take the next watch soon the sun begins to rise and Yusuke and Keiko begin to wake up. Kurama gets into a fighting stance prepared for Yusuke to attack.

"It's alright Kurama he's Yusuke again" Keiko says trying to calm everyone down.

"Yeah man I'm fine" Yusuke says holding up his hands defensively.  
The other slowly begin to stare and all tense up staring at Yusuke.

"He's okay for now let's get back though" Hiei says nervously.

The five people start walking until they find a portal leading back to the real world. They are about to enter it when Yusuke's eyes begin to change color. Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei climb throw the portal just as Keiko's about to climb through Yusuke pulls her back down closes the portal.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asks worriedly.  
"Yusuke must have transformed again and pulled Keiko back through and closed the portal" Hiei says slamming his fist into the wall.

"We have to go back and save here" Kuwabara says.

The three search for a portal for hours not finding one. Then Kurama gets a brilliant idea and calls Koenma on the intercom.

"Koenma speaking how may I help you" Koenma says.

"Koenma Yusuke turned back and pulled Keiko into spirit world and we need a portal to reenter spirit world before Yusuke does something he regrets" Kurama says hurriedly.

"Okay a portal will open were you are in about 10 minutes" Koenma says.

Ten minutes later a portal opens and the three walk throw it. Hiei immediately starts searching for Yusuke's scent knowing that by now he's far ahead of them. An hour later Hiei finally picks upYusuke and Keiko's scent but he also smells blood. Hiei stops walking and gets a worried look on his face.

"Is something wrong Hiei" Kuwabara asks nervously.

"Yes, I have caught there scent but I also smell fresh blood" Hiei says worriedly.

"You don't think he's tried to mate with her already" Kuwabara asks worriedly.

"I hope not or we might already be to late to save Yusuke or Keiko" Kurama says.

Meanwhile a long way ahead is Yusuke holding Keiko over his shoulder as she struggles to free herself. Soon they come to a village and Yusuke sits down to rest.

"Yusuke please let me go" Keiko pleads with him.

"I can't do that my dear sweet Keiko I love you and I want you to be my mate" Yusuke says.

"I don't want to be your mate" Keiko says.

Yusuke eyes turn a dark red as he takes his fist and slams it into Keiko's face.

"See what you make me do when you make me mad" Yusuke says stroking Keiko's bruised cheek.

Keiko pulls away from him afraid he's going to hit her again. Yusuke sees the fear in her eyes and reverts back to himself.

"Keiko who did this to you" Yusuke asks worriedly.  
"You did Yusuke" Keiko says breaking down into tears.

Yusuke stares at Keiko sadly rubbing her bruised cheek just then something hits Yusuke in the back of the head he quickly turns around to find that they're surrounded by demons.

"Leave here human or be our sacrifice" The creature says before throwing another arrow at them.

Yusuke starts to get angry and Keiko notices the red tint starting to creep into his eyes. She quickly tries to calm Yusuke down but it's to late he's already changing into his demon half.

"I haven't had a good workout yet I guess I'll use your for practice" Yusuke says with a sadistic smirk on his face.

Yusuke quickly attacks the demon killing all of them. Keiko stares in shock at the merciless way he destroys the creatures. Yusuke turns back to Keiko and sees the fear in her eyes.

"You killed them all are you crazy" Keiko says beating on Yusuke's head.

"No it was a good workout though" Yusuke says with that same sadistic smirk on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Keiko just stares and Yusuke before he grabs her arm and starts pulling her away.

"Where are you taking me to now" Keiko asks nervously.  
"You'll find out soon my sweet" Yusuke says flashing Keiko his fangs in a sinister smile.  
A look of fear crosses Keiko's face wondering what this Yusuke is really capable of doing. Just then she sees a shadow fast approaching them.

"You guys never learn do you" Yusuke says angrily.  
"Yusuke we have come to help you just let Keiko go" Kurama says.

"No she is my mate and nothing and no one will come between use" Yusuke says angrily pushing Keiko behind him.  
"Don't make us hurt you" Hiei says with a smirk on his face.

"As if you could now leave before I get angry" Yusuke says warningly.  
Kurama moves quickly grabbing Yusuke's arm pulling it from around Keiko's neck and throwing her to Kuwabara.

"Find a portal and get Keiko out of here" Kurama yells while struggling to hold Yusuke.

Kuwabara grabs Keiko and takes off running away from the fight. Hiei and Kurama surround Yusuke. A little ways away Kuwabara stops to catch his breath.

"I'm not leaving here not without Yusuke" Keiko says kicking and screaming.

"Keiko are you crazy he could kill you with a flick of his wrist" Kuwabara yells at her still running.

"I no but I love him and I want leave him when he needs my help" keiko yells back.  
"You're going back whether you like it or not" Kuwabara says as he throws Keiko over his shoulder and she screams.

Yusuke hears the scream and momentarily forgets about Hiei and Kurama and takes off running towards Keiko's scream.

"We have to hurry he'll kill Kuwabara if he thinks he's injured his mate" Hiei says worriedly to Kurama.

The two quickly take off running at top speed in the direction Yusuke went.

"Put me down right now Kuwabara I swear when I get free I'm going to kill you" Keiko continues to yell at him.

Just then Kuwabara hears a growl behind him he quickly turns but it's to late Yusuke is on him in a flash knocking Keiko to the ground.

"Yusuke man remember I'm your friend" Kuwabara says trying to calm him down.  
"You mad mate scream must hurt you" Yusuke yells raising his claws.

Keiko watches in fear as Yusuke raising his sharp claws about to strike.

"No" Keiko yells and Yusuke stops.

"He hurt you he must pay" Yusuke says.  
"I'm not hurt Yusuke just let him go" Keiko pleads.

Yusuke gets up off Kuwabara and walks over to Keiko putting his arms protectively around her. Hiei and Kurama watched the whole scene ready to jump in if the situation got bad. In a flash Yusuke is gone with Keiko in his arms.

"What now you guys" Kuwabara asks getting up off the ground.  
"He's still human he listened to Keiko there is still one chance to save the Yusuke we no" Kurama says worriedly.

The two demons share a scared look.

"You two are keeping something from me again" Kuwabara says.  
"Okay when a half-breed is born his human side rules until he hits a certain age or is under intense stress Yusuke was recently faced with both so his demon half is in control to save Yusuke we must merge the two-halves together" Kurama explains.  
"How exactly are we supposed to merge demon and human together" Kuwabara asks.  
"That's the problem it is very complicated to do and no one who has done it has ever survived" Hiei says.

"So are you saying if we try this we might kill Yusuke" Kuwabara says.  
"That is a possibility but if we don't do something and soon Yusuke will bite Keiko turning her into a demon as well" Kurama says.

Kuwabara sits there contemplating there options.

"Let's do the merge thing it's our best shot right" Kuwabara asks.  
"Yeah I'm afraid so" kurama says.

The three friend looks serious as they follow the trail of Yusuke and Keiko determined to save there friend no matter what it takes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kuwabara, kurama, and Hiei make the long journey to Koenma's castle in spirit world.

"Hello you guys what can I do for you"

"We need the incantation for merging a demon and human together"

Koenma is totally speechless at what they are asking.

"You know how dangerous this is don't you"

"Of course we do but it is the only way to save Yusuke Koenma we have run out of options"

"I understand that but you do know that if you don't succeed you could all die"

"Yes, but that is a risk we're willing to take for a friend"

"Okay, well good luck and here is the book but you need more than the incantation"

"What else do we require to make the spell work"

"Some ingredients that make a potion that you must get Yusuke to drink before you recite the incantation if you do not mix the ingredients right all of you are doomed"

"We understand Koenma are the ingredients in the book  
"Yes, goodluck and good speed you three"

With that said Kuwabara, Hiei,and Kurama leave Koenma's palace on there mission to save there friend.

"So what are the ingredients"

Kurama opens the book and looks at the ingredients he quickly shuts the book and looks to the other two people standing there.

"There are three ingredients so we will have to split up and search for each one"

"Okay so which ingredient am I looking for"

"Kuwabara you need to find glosscock in the northern town"

"Okay"

"Hiei you will be searching for fishlock in the southern town"  
"Okay"

"I will be searching for the lockhart root in the western town"  
"When shall we meet up and where?"

"We will meet in the Southern town that's just before he'll reach the fire pit and become a full demon in two days"  
"Okay"

The three boys go in there own direction in search of the ingriendents that they have been sent to find.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kuwabara leaves heading north toward the town to find glosscock. All of a sudden he feels very weak and he hears a crashing noise coming towards him. Quickly he summons his spirit sword to protect himself and hides behind a bush.

"Are you sure this is the right way" A voice says walking by were Kuwabara is hiding.

"Yeah a demon told me there was a human seen in this vicinity" Another voice says.

Kuwabara moves back further into the brush hoping not to be seen when something starts pricking him in his back. A few minutes later he hears the footsteps go off into the distance. He continues on his way hoping that he doesn't run into anymore human hungry demons. A few minutes later he hears voices so he hides again.

"Yusuke were are we going" Keiko yells still beating Yusuke on the back.

"To the fire mountains were you will become like me" Yusuke says continuing at his pace but then he stops suddenly sniffing the air.

"What I don't want to be a demon?" Keiko says angrily then she notices Yusuke has stopped walking.

"You will do as I say mate" Yusuke says as he heads towards a bush nearby.  
"Put me down this instant" Keiko says once again beating him in the back.

Yusuke stops and turns towards the bush walking towards it and pulls the petals apart and pulls Kuwabara out by the scruff of his neck.

"What are you doing here?" Yusuke says angrily.  
"Just checking out the scenery" Kuwabara says.

Yusuke gets a sadistic smirk on his face before he whistles and in a matter of minutes Kuwabara and Yusuke are surrounded by demons.

"Well this should keep you out of my hair permanently" Yusuke says before walking off with Keiko leaving Kuwabara to face all these demons.

"You can't leave him there by himself they'll kill him" Keiko says worriedly looking back to were they left Kuwabara but she can't even see him anymore because of all the demons.

"Not my problem he should have stayed out of spirit world" Yusuke says smugly.

"Yusuke he's your bestfriend" Keiko says trying to bring her Yusuke out again.

"I don't have any friends I'm a demon" Yusuke says before taking off running from the scene a single tears rolls down Yusuke's cheek and falls on Keiko's face.

She looks up only to see more tears coming and with that she has renewed hope even though the demon side is in control of his body he's still in there otherwise why would he be crying. I vow Yusuke I'll find a way to bring you back no matter what the price. Kuwabara summons his spirit sword as the demons move in towards him. One slashes him with his claws another bites his arm he's swinging wildly because he's getting woozy from the blood lose before he totally loses consciousness though he hears something like a gun going off.

A few hours later he awakens and tries to get up but he's sore all over.

"Stay still or you'll cause yourself to start bleeding again" The woman says looking down at him worriedly.

"Where am I?" Kuwabara asks nervously.  
"You're in Northshire town I found you being attacked by demons so I saved you" The woman replies before pulling the covers back over him.

Kuwabara looks up to see a very attractive woman standing over him.

"I didn't think any humans lived in spirit world" Kuwabara says.

"I am half-human and half-demon my name is Nightingale" Nightingale says shyly.

"Well, Nightingale I came here in search of the glosscock plant can you point me in the right direction" Kuwabara says laying back down on the bed.

"I will retrieve it for you just stay here and regain your strength okay" Nightingale replies.

"Thank you I really do appreciate all your help" Kuwabara says before falling back to sleep.

A few days go by and Kuwabara's wounds have finally healed he puts the glosscock in his pack before leaving heading to the rendezvous point were they are supposed to meet up at.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hiei leaves heading towards the southern town to gather fishlock for the potion. Deep in thought he doesn't notice anything until he hears a scream. He quickly stops and follows the sound of the scream he finds a woman being attacked by demons.

"What are you doing?" Hiei yells angrily.

"Enjoying her" A demon sneers as he rips her shirt.

"Leave her be" Hiei yells angrily.  
"What are you going to do if we don't?" The demon growls back.

Faster than a flash Hiei beheads all three of the demons that were attacking the woman.

"Thank you kind sir for your help" The girl says.

"Don't thank me just get home" Hiei says before continuing to his destination.

The girl quickly runs to catch up with him. Hiei turns around and looks at her.

"What do you want now?" Hiei asks.

"Nothing sir my home is in the southern province and my family guards the fire pit" The girl replies.

"Well then you can stick with me you'll be safer that way what are you doing out here anyway" Hiei says.

"My father sent me in search of a special root to make a potion" The girl says.

"What kind of root are you looking for?" Hiei asks.

"Fishlock root and I had just found it when I was attacked by those demons" The girl replies.

"Can you show me were it's at" Hiei asks.

"Okay follow me" She says leading him a little ways up the path she points to a bush. "You will find ti behind there" She says.

Hiei pulls back the bush and pulls a root out and the girl smiles happily. Hiei and her continue on to the southern town were in two weeks they will make there final stand against Yusuke if the potion works him and Keiko will be saved if not we'll have two very powerful demons on our hands. The rest of the walk to the Southern province is in total silence as Hiei prepares for the battle ahead. Once there the chief runs out and hugs his daughter.

"Hello father I have brought you back the fishlock for your potion" The girl says hugging her father.

"Come inside quickly we have visitor" The man says before noticing the person beside her.

"Father what of my friend he saved me from Demons" She says looking back at Hiei.

"Yes, he is welcomed to" Her father says before walking back inside the hut.  
They walk into the tent and Hiei comes face to face with a smiling Kuwabara.

"Hey Hiei what took you so long" Kuwabara asks smugly.  
"How did you get here so fast"Hiei says.  
"I hitched a ride of course" Kuwabara says nonchalantly.

"So is Kurama here yet" Hiei asks.

"No you know he's always the last to arrive" Kuwabara says.

The two sit in silence wondering which will arrive first Yusuke or Kurama because without that third ingredient and the incantation there is no way they can save Yusuke.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kurama is walking leisurely towards the western town when he hears growling behind him to come face to face with a dog demon. Kurama quickly jumps into the nearest tree using his vine whip he scares the demon away and continues towards the western province. Kurama hears voices and quickly hides to avoid being seen.

"Hey have you heard there's a demon with a human mate" A demon says.

"Yeah I heard he was last seen in the northern province heading south" Another demon replies.

"He must being going to the fire pit to become a full demon and destroy that weak human side" Another demon says.

"Last I heard he was only two weeks away from the southern town" Another demon replies before they walk past Kurama's hiding spot.

Kurama comes out of hiding and quickly takes off running towards the western province for find the lockhart root before it is to late. He arrives there within the hour and goes to the local tavern.

"What can I do for you sir?" The bartendar says.

"I'm looking for lockhart root do you no where I can find it" Kurama asks.  
"What are you planning to do with lockhart root?" The bartendar asks suspiciously.

"Just tell me were you can find it okay" Kurama says angrily.

"Near the sea but last I heard all of it was gone" The bartender says smugly.

Kurama leaves the pub discouraged when someone grabs him and pulls him into the alley.

"Here it's lockhart root take it and make haste your friend is closing in on his destination" The woman says handing him the plant. Kurama turns to put it in her pouch.

"How do you no about my friend" Kurama turns back to find no one there.

Quickly he speeds off towards the southern town hoping he's not to late and that the other two are there already. Meanwhile standing on a roof is a woman with a smile on her face.

"I hope you save him for all our sakes fox demon" With that said she disappears into thin air.

Two days later Kurama makes it to the southern village and collapses at the entrance from pure exhaustion. The chief awakens to find a man unconscious outside his hut so he quickly pulls him inside.

"Where am I?" Kurama asks nervously.

"You are in the southern province" The chief says looking at him worriedly.

"Took you long enough to get here though" Hiei yells angrily.

"Shut up Hiei" Kurama smiles

"Leave him alone hiei" Kuwabara says helping him sit up.

"We have to start immediately Yusuke is only like 12 days away we must be ready we he arrive" Kurama says in a rush taking the ingredients from the other two and opening the book making sure he is preparing it right.

"The potion is done now all we have to do is figure out a way to make him drink it" Kurama says worriedly.

"Leave that to me and my warriors" The chief says.

"Agreed" The three says sitting around deep in thought wondering if there plan will succeed and if they will save there friend.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note

I have come to regret that you will not be getting any updates on my stories for a while because I am having problems with my internet service and my computer will be temporarily shut down. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause but I assure you that I will continue writing and when my internet is fixed you will have a lot of reading to do. Again I apologize for any inconvenience.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Yusuke and Keiko were walking along when the get surrounded by demons.

"Well look at what we have here a human" One demon snarls as they surround Yusuke and Keiko.

"Leave now while you still have the chance" Yusuke says flexing his claws threateningly.

"Oh look the weak little half-breed going to stop use" Another demon says snidely also flexing his claws.

Yusuke flexes his claws but before he finds a safe place to put Keiko down out of harms way. Yusuke turns only to be punched in the face by a demon who quickly grabs for Keiko throwing her on his back and takes off running. Yusuke get up and the other demons dive on him. Yusuke screams a blood-curdling scream and throws the demons off leaving them all unconscious on the ground.

"That filthy demon will pay for stealing my mate" Yusuke says sniffing and finally he catches Keiko's scent and takes off after it.

"Don't worry sweetie I'll take real good care of you" The demon says patting Keiko on the butt.

"You'll be sorry when Yusuke finds you" Keiko yells angrily kicking and screaming and hitting anywhere her hands can find.

"Oh I like them fiesty" The demon says patting Keiko butt once more.

"Put me down and I'll show you how fiesty I am" Keiko yells screaming even louder.  
"In due time me sweet but trust my your little boyfriend want be coming to save you he's dead" The demon says snidely.l

"Yusuke will come and he's going to kick your butt" Keiko declares angrily wiping a tear from her eye.

Just then the demon stops and sits Keiko on her feet she looks ahead to see a filthy hut she turns to run but he quickly grabs her back up and carries her to it smiling smugly. Meanwhile Yusuke is closing in on Keiko sent which has turned quickly towards fear.

"I swear if you touch me I'll scream" Keiko yells trying to move away from the advancing demon.

"Oh I do love it when they scream" The demon says moving closer and closer to Keiko grabbing her roughly by the hair and kisses her hard on the mouth before throwing her on the cot on the floor. "Trust me you'll enjoy it and it's a lot better than what demon boy has in mind for you" the Demon snarls as Keiko tries once again to run for the door.

"You can't escape sweetheart so just enjoy it" He says before throwing her back on the cot and advancing towards her just then the door flies open and standing there is a furious Yusuke.

"You'll alive but how" The demon says angrily.

"Your weak puppets were no match for me now move aside so I may collect my mate" Yusuke says angrily.

"I'm not done with her yet you can have her back when I finish" He says snidely.

"Okay have it your way then" Yusuke says launching himself at the demon and knocking him down.

Keiko sits there staring for a few minutes before she pulls her clothes back on herself and runs out of the hut leaving the two demons there fighting. Yusuke slashes the demon across the left cheek. The demon whips its tail out and knocks Yusuke off his feet quickly jumping on Yusuke and beating him. Yusuke flips him over and starts punching and punching until the other demon lays on the floor unconscious. Yusuke gets up looking for Keiko and finds her gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Yusuke goes outside in search of Keiko but he quickly catches her scent. He takes off running towards it. Keiko is hiding behind a bush because she hears voices afraid that they're demons.

"So how many humans did you capture today" One demon asks smugly.

"Three but one escaped" The other demon replies angrily.

"How" the first demon asks.  
"She bit me" the second demon says.  
"Ha, ha, ha my friend" the first demon says.

Then the two demons stop as they catch a tantalizing scent as they slowly walk towards the bush and push it back exposing Keiko.

"Well look at what we found" One demon says pulling her out of the bush.

"Take your hands off her" Yusuke growls from behind them.

The two demons turn to stare at him before bowing and handing the girl to Yusuke afraid of the look in his eyes.

"Sorry man we didn't no she was yours" The first demon says holding his hands up in defeat.  
"Leave now" Yusuke growls flexing his claws menancingly.

"Thank God you found me" Keiko says hugging Yusuke.

"Always protect mate" Yusuke says before placing Keiko on his back and continuing towards the southern province.

Later that night Yusuke stops because Keiko has fallen asleep on his back. He quickly grabs her bag and pulls out a sleeping bag lays it out on the ground and puts her inside while he stands watch. Yusuke's ears perk up as he hears someone calling his name he turns to see Keiko calling out his name in her dream. He walks over to her and gently places his lips on her mouth. Keiko wraps her arms around his neck deepening the kiss Yusuke growls into her lips as his fangs dig into Keiko's lips which wakes her up.

"Yusuke what are you doing" Keiko asks looking at him scaredly.  
"Nothing go back to sleep" Yusuke says before getting up and walking away.

"I'd sleep better if you were with me" Keiko says grabbing Yusuke's arm to pull him back down beside her.

"No we must wait to dangerous now" Yusuke says trying hard to fight his inner demon which wants him to claim her for his mate right now.

"what do you mean" Keiko asks looking at him worriedly.

"I might hurt you once like me we mate okay" Yusuke says holding back a growl before getting up off her.

"Okay Yusuke goodnight" Keiko says before laying back down going to sleep.  
Yusuke goes back to keeping guard trying to relieve this hug hard-on he has after a few minutes he goes into the bushes to take care of it and then returns to find Keiko still sleeping and yelling his name. Yusuke continues to keep watch until the next morning when he awakens keiko.

"We have a lot of time to make up for after that incident yesterday" Yusuke says bright an early the next morning.

"Okay were are we going again" Keiko questions.

"To the southern province were the fire pits are" Yusuke replies.

"Okay" Keiko says getting on his back and wrapping her legs around his waist.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

"Are we there yet Yusuke" Keiko asks trying hard not to collapse.

"Just a couple more hours sweetheart" Yusuke says.

"Okay" Keiko says laying her head on his back.

Three hours later they enter the southern province village. All the villagers run into there huts.

"Wake up sweetheart we're here" Yusuke says shaking Keiko gently.

Keiko yawns and stretches before sliding off Yusuke's back to the ground smiling at him.

"Demon what is your purpose here" The chief demands stepping from his hut.

"Move aside human I do not wish to harm you all I ask is access to the fire pit" Yusuke says trying to stay in control and hold back his demon side.

"We are the protectors of the fire pit no one shall pass" The chief says.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner you filthy human" Yusuke says growling menancingly before flexing his claw preparing to attack.

"You always did have a short temper" Kuwabara says stepping from inside the hut.

Yusuke turns towards Kuwabara which gives the guards a chance to grab him.

"Release me you filthy human" Yusuke snarls.

"Not until you drink this" Hiei says pulling Yusuke's mouth open and pouring the liquid inside while the guards struggling to hold him.

Yusuke roars and breaks free knocking the guards to the ground and grabs for Keiko in Kuwabara's arms.

"Release my mate or you will die" Yusuke says in a menancing voice.

"Demon human heed my call become as one soul and join together as one" Kurama says as Yusuke doubles over in pain trying to move toward Kurama.

"What are you doing to me?" Yusuke growls in a pained voice.

"No stop you're hurting him" Keiko says trying to break free of Kuwabara's hold.

"We have to do this to save him" Kuwabara says struggling to hold Keiko.

"Souls that are seperate become one together you are complete" Kurama chants.

Yusuke falls to the ground clutching his stomach.

"Stop please it hurts so much" Yusuke pleads as a tear rolls down her cheek before he passes out from the pain. Keiko breaks free from Kuwabara and runs to Yusuke cradling his head in her lap crying softly.

"You two are now one person one soul one mind forever and ever" Kurama finishes before closing the book.

Kurama tries to touch Keiko but she jerks away.

"You killed him he isn't breathing you are murderers" Keiko says jumping up screaming before running off.

"Keiko wait you might get hurt out there" Kuwabara yells but Keiko just keeps running.

Suddenly Yusuke starts breathing again and his eyes open.

"Hey guys what's going on" Yusuke asks smiling flashing his fangs as he speaks.

"It worked he's back to normal" Kuwabara says.

"Not exactly" Yusuke says.

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asks looking at him suspicously.

"We are one now my demon side and my human side but I can control my rage now were is Keiko" Yusuke replies

"She thought you were dead so she ran off" Kurama says sadly.

"You just let her run off" Yusuke says angrily as his eyes flash red for a second before he regains control.

"Well we couldn't stop her Yusuke she was to upset about your death" Hiei yells angrily.

"We have to find her demons will eat her alive" Yusuke says standing up off the ground and dusting himself off.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Keiko left in tears not really watching were she was going just stumbling along until she collapses to the ground just thinking about Yusuke's lifeless body laying there.

"Well look at what we have here" A snake demon hisses at her.

Keiko gets up and tries to make a run for it but is unable to because she' surrounded by demons.

"What do you want?" Keiko says bravely.

A dog demon looks at her and licks his lips.

"I don't no but i have a few ideas" the dog demon says pulling Keiko against his body and Keiko instantly feels his arousal.

"Hey I saw her first Marki" the snake demon hisses at him.

"So what you'll get your turn but I want first crack at this nice piece of tail" Marki the dog demon says as he licks Keiko's neck making her shiver.

"Keep your hands to yourself" Keiko says slapping him hard across the face.

"I love it when they play hard to get" Marki says tightening his grip around Keiko waist making her wince in pain.

"Okay you can have her first" The snake demon hisses while Marki tugs Keiko away from the others behind a bush.

Keiko stares at him with fear trying to move away from him seeing the lust in his eyes. She wishes that she would have slept with Yusuke when she had the chance as a single tears rolls down her cheek as Marki advances towards her.

"What are you going to do to me?" Keiko whimpers in fear as her back hits a boulder and she has nowhere else to run to.

Marki bends down grabs Keiko by the hair pulling her lips towards him and kisses her hard on the mouth running his free hands all over her body. He quickly grabs the hem of her skirt and pulls it down. Keiko squeezes her legs tight together. Yusuke is sniffing the air when he catches Keiko's scent and a pure beasty look enters his eyse as they turn red and he takes off running. Marki pulls Keiko's legs apart and crawls between. Keiko is struggling trying to keep him away from her she twists and turns as more tears fall down her cheeks. But Marki is too powerful he holds her legs apart and thrusts inside Keiko and she lets out a gut-wrenching scream as he tears threw her maidenhood giving a howl of satisfaction.

Yusuke and the others arrive as the other demons sit in a circle smirking.

"Marki is tearing that pussy up I can't wait for my turn" The snake demon hisses.

Yusuke rushes into the pack of demons in a wild rage as he slaughters the demons sitting around. Then Yusuke hears the rutting nearby and quickly rushes there followed closely by the others. Yusuke grabs the dog demon off a crying Keiko as blood continues to run down her legs. Yusuke seeing the blood slams his fist into the demons face.

"Hey dude chill out you'll get your turn"  
"You filthy bastard I'll kill you for touching my mate" Yusuke says throwing the man to the ground.

The dog demon stares at Yusuke in total fear noticing the rage in his eyes.

"Hey I didn't no man I would have never touched her otherwise"  
"Well to bad for you" Yusuke says before grabbing the dog demon and cutting his throat with his claws and dropping the dead demon on the ground.

Yusuke turns to see a bleeding Keiko and runs off. Keiko tries to call to him not believing her eyes but passes out from blood loss.

"We have to get her back to the southern village maybe they can treat her"  
"Okay" Hiei says picking Keiko up gently and placing her on his back and taking off running at top speed for the southern village.

"I'll go find Yusuke and make sure he's okay" Kurama says taking off in the same direction as Yusuke.

Kuwabara just turns and heads back towards the southern tribe just to check on Keiko and make sure she's okay knowing that she'll proabably never be okay she was wrapped by a demon but really he's concerned about what this might mean for his two dear friends relationships. Will this be the thing that broke Yusuke and Keiko up for good or will they survive this and find a way to be together.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Hiei arrives back at the southern village and the chief quickly takes Keiko into her tent calling for a nurse.

"What happened to her?" The chief asks already having a suspicion.

"She was wrapped by a demon we didn't get there in time" Hiei says angrily slamming his fist into a pole breaking it in half.

"I understand you're upset but I'm sure she'll be fine" The chief says before walking back inside the hut.

Kurama quickly finds Yusuke sitting on a branch staring off into space.

"Penny for your thoughts Yusuke" Kurama asks.

Yusuke turns to him with tears in his eyes before he quickly turns away.

"This is all my fault I caused this to happen" Yusuke says turning to Kurama with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Yusuke this is not true you did not make this demon rape Keiko and they deserved what you gave them" Kurama says anger flashing in his eyes for a second.

"No if she wouldn't have wanted to stay with me she would be at home safe and sound I came here trying to protect her from my demon side and now look at what it's caused" Yusuke says.

"Your demon did not do this to Keiko and you know it Yusuke so stop blaming yourself because right now the woman you love needs you" Kurama says angrily.

"Do you really think she wants to see me" Yusuke asks looking at him with pleading eyes.

"You're the only one she wants right now Yusuke and if you love her you'll go to her" Kurama says before getting up and running off.

Yusuke sits there for a few minutes before he takes off after Kurama noone notices the smirking man in the distance. Thirty minutes later Yusuke arrives in the Southern village and looks around nervously.

"Yusuke she's been asking for you since she woke up" Kuwabara says walking out of the hut.

"Thanks" Yusuke says walking in to see his other friends standing around Keiko's bed.

"We'll leave you two alone to talk" Hiei and Kurama says before walking out of the hut.

Yusuke sits down and Keiko turns towards him with tears in her eyes.

"I tried to fight him off I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore"  
"Keiko don't be stupid this is not your fault"

"So you don't hate me Yusuke" Keiko asks with pleading eyes.

"I could never hate you Keiko I love you more than anything in the world"

Keiko sits up and hugs Yusuke but flinches in pain for moving. Yusuke quickly lays her back down.

"Rest okay and as soon as you're well we're going home"  
"Okay Yusuke" Keiko says watching him walk out the tent before falling asleep.

Kuwabara is sitting outside when Yusuke walks out her looks around for the others.

"They went hunting for something to eat they should be back soon"

"Tell them that as soon as Keiko is well enough to travel we're heading home"  
"Okay" Kuwabara says and Yusuke walks off.

Yusuke walks a little ways before turning.

"You can come out now I no you've been watching me" Yusuke says.

A man walks from behind a tree smirking.

"Well you are better than I thought" The man says sarcastically.

"What do you want? Yusuke says menacingly.

"You'll find out soon enough my dear boy" The man says before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Yusuke returns to the village a little fidgety and a little nervous wondering what the man meant by what he said.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

A week later Keiko is completely healed so they start planning there trip back to Earth. Yusuke is sitting in a tree looking around when he senses something nearby. He rushes off into the forest leaving the others confused. Yusuke jumps out of the tree and lands before the man who is smirking.

"What do you want from me?" Yusuke demands angrily walking closer and closer to the man.

"I want you to accept who you truly are only then will you be able to control the demon within" the man says before disappearing.

Yusuke returns to the village to find the rest of his friends packed and ready to go. Meanwhile in the forest two men are staring at each other.

"Are you sure this is going to work it might be dangerous to allow him to return to the human world before he can control his demon side" The other man says looking at the first one nervously.

"I no but we have to take this chance he's our only hope to stop the greatest evil in the demon world" The first demon says looking worriedly.

"I hope you're right Malaki" the other man says before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

"I do to Kuno" Malaki says before disappearing into a puff of smoke as well.

Soon the five friend find a portal and head back to the human world. Yusuke and Keiko head towards her house while Kurama heads home to check on his mother and Kuwabara heads home as well leaving Hiei standing alone. Hiei starts walking when he senses something behind him he quickly turns around just in time to block the punch.

"Who are you?Hiei Demands dodging a flurry of blows before attacking with a flurry of blows and kicks landing one squarely on the chin.

"You are as good as my master says" the man says smiling smugly.

"Who is your master?" Hiei asks curiously.

"Names are not important right now I have come to ask you to join us Hiei so we can liberate the demon world from Koenma's control" The man says looking at him smugly.

"The answers no" Hiei says angrily.

"To bad then I guess we'll be on opposite sides in the coming battle" the man says before disappearing at top speed.

Hiei continues on wondering what battle and who this master is. Meanwhile keiko and Yusuke are laying in her room relaxing when Yusuke turns towards her.

"Is something wrong Yusuke" Keiko asks running her hand down his face worriedly.

"No I just really want to kiss you" Yusuke admits cupping Keiko's cheeks and leaning in to capture her lips.

Just then a gust of wind blows in and standing there is the man from the forest a little battered and bruised and breathing heavily. Keiko quickly jumps up and runs to the man looking at him worriedly. Yusuke tries to stop from growling at the man for interrupting them.

"Yusuke the spirit world needs your help I thought we had more time but he revived quicker than I anticipated" The man says finally able to sit up.

"Who revived?" Yusuke asks suspiciously.

"The Dark King of the spirit world he seeks to destroy all that's good in the spirit world" the man says a little breathlessly.

"Koenma and his father can handle this I'm sure" Yusuke says.

"They have already been captured Koenma's father sent me to find you and bring you back because you are the only thing that stands between the Dark King and total control" The man says.

"Stop talking you're wounded" Keiko says trying to bandage him up.

"Thank you" The man says smiling at Keiko.

Just then Hiei jumps up on the windowsill and comes inside noticing the other demon in the room he gets in a fighting stance.

"He's okay Koenma's father sent him" Yusuke says. "What are you doing here?" Yusuke asks nervously.

"I came because I was just attacked by a demon talking about the coming battle and his master" Hiei says.

"So he has already begun recruiting time is of the essence we must act now" The man says.

"Hey how about you give us your name first" Yusuke says.

"Oh yes, my names Malaki" Malaki says.

"How about you tell us about this Dark King" Yusuke says but turns to notice the look of shock on Hiei's face.

"What's wrong Hiei?" Yusuke asks worriedly.

"Malaki and his orders were the guardians of the tomb of the Dark King centuries ago people used to tell kids stories of the Dark King and how he was defeated by the great protector who was a demon and married a human woman who entombed the Dark King forever, but I thought it was just a story told by parents to scare there kids into being good" Hiei says nervously.

"What you says is true but I am the last of the guardian me and another still lived but I found my comrades body near the tomb yesterday and then I went to the king but they were under attack before they were carried away the king ordered me to retrieve you because you are the direct descendent of the man who entombed the Dark King" Malaki says nervously.

"How's that possible though? Yusuke says angrily.

"Your grandfather was the man that entombed him your demon powers could entomb the dark King once and for all if you learn how to control them" Malaki says.

All eyes are on Yusuke wondering what he's going to say next. Just then Yusuke senses something and rushes to the window looking up at the sky is a picture.

"All demons in the human realm I am the Dark King I have returned once more to rule you all demons that will obey my rule will be welcomed in my new utopia while those who defy me will be slaughtered and destroyed heed my words carefully" The Dark King says before he disappears from the sky.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Yusuke turns back to the others with a hint of red in his eyes.

"Call the others we must make a plan of attack" Yusuke says his eyes turning back to there natural color.

Malaki is watching when he suddenly turns his eyes to Keiko looking at her curiously. Malaki quickly stands up.

"You shouldn' t be standing up so soon your injuries still need to heal" Keiko says angrily trying to force Malaki to sit back down.

"It doesn't take me that long to heal I am a demon after all" Malaki says.

Yusuke turns back towards them when he catches a whiff of something strange coming from Keiko and he quickly puts himself between Keiko and Malaki looking at him suspiciously.

"May I speak to you privately" Malaki asks Yusuke.

"Yeah" Yusuke says before following Malaki outside leaving Keiko in the room alone

Yusuke stares at Malaki for a second before finally speaking.

"I want to no what all this has to do with Keiko and don't bullshit me and tell me nothing" Yusuke demands angrily.

"I was hoping that the legend was false but I guess it's true Keiko is with child" Malaki says stepping away from Yusuke nervously as his inner demon emerges.

Yusuke's eyes are red as fire as he grabs Malaki by the throat.

"Explain now before I kill you" Yusuke practically growls struggling to gain control of his furious demon side.

Hiei grabs Yusuke and pulls him off Malaki giving him time to take a much needed breath.

"I'll explain Yusuke just calm down" Malaki says noticing the red slowly recede from his eyes as he relaxes in Hiei's grip and Hiei releases him watching him closely.

"I'm fine Hiei now Malaki explain about this legend you speak of" Yusuke says breathing in and out trying to stay calm.

"It was written years ago and told to use when we began guarding the Dark King's tomb. When the Dark King arises a human will give life to a demon child and the child will be the future ruler of the demon world and the dark king will be destroyed by his father" Malaki says.

Hiei stares at Yusuke completely shocked but nowhere as near as shocked by the look on Yusuke's face if Hiei was holding him he would probably fall right out the tree.

"Are you saying that I have to get Keiko pregnant" Yusuke asks as a deep red starts in his cheeks and quickly spreads all over his face.  
"I'm afraid so and you don't have much time you have to stop the Dark King before he gains enough power to enter the human world" Malaki says.

"Is that even possible" Yusuke asks.

"I'm afraid so" Malaki admits.

Yusuke stares back at the room seeing Keiko stretching.

"You smelled it to didn't you" Malaki asks.

"Yeah, she's in heat" Yusuke says.

"We better get back inside before Keiko starts to worry" Hiei says.

The group quickly heads back inside were Keiko is waiting with Kuwabara and Kurama.

"Hey so what are we going to do about the Dark King" Kuwabara asks.

"We need a plan of attack so I want you, Hiei, and Kurama to go to spirit world and find out who's on who's side" Yusuke says.

"Okay" The three says before leaving the room.

"I need you to find any members that originally imprisoned the Dark King and see if they will join our cause" Yusuke asks Malaki.

"Yes, sir" Malaki says saluting him before walking out leaving Yusuke and Keiko alone.

Yusuke sits down and pats the seat next to him for Keiko to sit down. Keiko looks at Yusuke worriedly.

"Yusuke is something wrong" Kieko asks touching his arm concernedly.

"I love you Keiko more than I've ever loved anyone else I couldn't imagine my life without you in it but I'm going to have to ask you something very serious and I need your undivided attention" Yusuke says turning and facing Keiko taking her hands in his.

"Okay, Yusuke you can asks me anything" Keiko says.

Yusuke takes a deep breathe before he starts speaking.

"Keiko I want to make love to you" Yusuke says.

Keiko stares at him completely shocked by what he just said.

"I promise you I want hurt you I want to make you forget all the pain I just want you to feel pleasure" Yusuke says staring deeply into Keiko's eyes.

"I want you to Yusuke" Keiko says blushing hiding her face.

Yusuke leans down and captures her lips in a deep sensual kiss leaving her practically breathless when they pull apart. Keiko smiles at him as she grabs his head and kisses him passionately on the mouth before slowly removing Yusuke's shirt.

"I want you now Keiko I need to be inside you right now I can't wait" Yusuke says taking Keiko's clothes off quickly.

"I need you inside me now to Yusuke" Keiko says stripping of his clothes as Yusuke climbs on top of her and positions himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready" Yusuke asks.

"Yes" Keiko says pulling Yusuke inside her.

Yusuke nearly groans as he plunges inside Keiko.

"Harder Yusuke" Keiko pleads clutching his back digging his claws into it.

Yusuke starts pounding into her with demon speed making both of them groan and moan in pleasure until they both reach there climax and collapse on each other. Yusuke quickly rolls off Keiko looking down at her.

"Next time it want be over so I quick I've just wanted you for so long I couldn't help myself" Yusuke says blushing profusely.

"It was perfect Yusuke" keiko says smiling up at him.

"We better get dressed the others will be back soon" Yusuke says quickly getting into his clothes.

Ten minutes after they've gotten dress the door opens and in walks Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara a few minutes later Malaki appears.


End file.
